Nothing At All
by Kiyuuni
Summary: After Kakashi receives a distressed message regarding his broken lover he races back home and hopes that he will make it in time.
1. Chapter 1

"Kakashi-sensei, you're back." Sakura said as she looked up from her clip board.

"I came as soon as I heard. How is she?"

"Surprisingly stable for now, though, in all honesty I'm not quite sure. Yamanaka-san hasn't come in to evaluate her psyche yet." Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm worried, Kakashi-sensei."

He looked down at her with a soft eye, "Where can I find her?"

"The rehabilitation ward. She's in one of the activity rooms."

"Thanks, Sakura." The Jonin disappeared in a small gust of wind. Time was of the essence and he could not, would not, waste it walking.

He found her alone in a practice room, her hunched figure sitting on the piano bench with her back facing him. Kakashi peered from the door through a small slit-window at her haggard appearance. Her hair was in a rough of sorts, close to that of a bird's nest. She sat still in her patient's gown, the milky color of her skin peeking through from the gaps between its ties. She had lost some weight it seemed, for the shoulder that slipped out from the collar looked taught, and bony. He exhaled heavily at the sight of her, his heart immediately dropping to the pit of his stomach from seeing her in such a state.

He had been the one to do this, to leave her side when she needed him most.

Kakashi carefully, and silently twisted the knob and opened the door so as not to startle her, then mentally smacked himself for doing so. The gesture was useless; She wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

Upon walking in he was surprised to hear the sound of a single note. The constant tapping of the single key rang out into the hallway and was cut short when he closed the sound proof door. She felt it then. The slight tremble of movement had frozen her finger, but it remained on the key.

Kakashi made his way to the side of the piano bench and looked down, but was not able to see her face. He glanced to the top of her head before his eyes skittered to her wrists that were resting above the keys. Just like her shoulder, thin and bony. He opened his mouth to say her name but snapped it shut. She wouldn't hear him.

His heart sank a little lower.

He sat down next to her, close enough to feel her heat, but with enough space so that they didn't touch even though he longed to feel her soft, feather-light touches on his skin. She retracted her arm into her lap and bowed her head further down to avoid any eye contact, to avoid having to face anything or anyone.

They sat there, two broken bodies sharing a mournful silence, except one wallowed in guilt while the other felt absolutely nothing.

Kazumi felt like an empty shell. Despite still having her sight, everything around her had lost its color. The once beautiful, and vibrant world around her had become black and white just like the keys before her now.

Kazumi felt her mind start to retreat back to that void. The silence was constantly driving her crazy, and though she had finally given up, here she was. Sitting in front of what would become her worst nightmare for as long as she lived. She could feel it coming, another breakdown. Her once steady hands began to shake atop her lap. She gripped them together in order to compose herself for fear she would attempt another try at her own life. Just when she thought she couldn't hold on to her sanity any longer, movement on the piano caught her eyes. Immediately she stilled, not sure if what she saw was really happening.

A moment's pause after playing the first few notes Kakashi gave a hesitant glance at the woman next to him. She lifted her head just a fraction, confirming that he had her attention. He began again with another handful of notes.

Kazumi stared wide-eyed at what was happening before her. She did not move and made sure her face remained hidden, but held her breath waiting to see if there was more now that he'd piqued her curiosity.

Kakashi continued to play just as she had played for him so many times before. The feelings of his fingers gliding over the keys were unfamiliar to him. For once his hands were not gripped around a deadly kunai. For once they did not bleed the blood of his victims. And, for once they did not cause pain. Kakashi had hoped that what he was doing would be enough. Hopefully, all those times he had secretly watched her through his unique eye would pay off today. He needed it to, because he wasn't sure if it would work next time, if there were one.

Kazumi watched his fingers glide across the keys almost mechanically. She didn't need to hear what the song sounded like to know it was the one she played for the third Hokage in grievance after his death. After all, every note had been dearly ingrained into her heart, and now Kakashi had memorized it as well. Though she briefly wondered how, especially since he had only watched her play it once.

Just from watching she noticed the song was about to end, and as she waited expectantly for him to play the last notes and finish, she blinked hard when he did not stop. His fingers dove into another song, one she would play often for the children. She recalled how it sounded in pace with his deft fingers. It was light with quick staccato notes. The sharp and whimsical tune inviting her to dance. But today she did not feel like dancing.

He went into another song, and another one after that. He was performing a concert of not only her favorites, but of others as well. She recognized with her eyes the slow melodic tune not unlike the gentle breeze of a summer day that Kurenai adored so much. The allegro of one that Naruto had claimed as his theme song. The capriccio piece she had made for Gai, and played for him while he warmed up for training. Almost all of the important pieces she had in her repertoire, representations of all the important people in her life, Kakashi played for her that afternoon.

When his fingers came to a slow stop on a piece she recognized as Sakura's favorite, a romantic score, he started again, but this time with a precision and heaviness that he wasn't playing with before. Kazumi sucked in a breath that might've sounded like a gasp when he began on the first five notes.

The harmonious melody hummed in her head as Kazumi instantly recognized the song he played. It was the song he would always ask her to play on the rare occasions that they had time together. She always wondered what it was about this song that he liked so much. He never gave her much of an explanation besides the usual, "It just sounds very beautiful."

Tears began to well in her blood shot eyes, the trembling having come back to the dainty hands resting on her lap. But how...

In her emotional state she had forgotten any pretense of ignoring his presence and took a chance to glance up at his face,

and the dam broke.

Entirely focused on the song, Kakashi almost missed the movement of her head when she finally looked up at him. He was tempted to stop right there, but because what he was trying to get across to her was more important he continued on with the song.

Kazumi sat entranced. The red gleam of his Sharingan shone brighter than anything she had ever seen, and the color began to bleed around her. She wished she could hear him play. She wanted so badly to hear how his fingers struck each note. The tears continued to fall as she looked back to his playing. The song picked back up in her head after seeing the bar he played. She watched the heaviness in his hands and how at some parts his body would lean forward with more feeling like he knew exactly where to emphasize on the sound.

Kakashi felt his fingers slip just a bit on something wet. He looked quickly to see that Kazumi had leaned closer to the piano to where she hovered over the keys slightly. Tears fell from her face onto the keys as she watched intently with sad eyes. Reaching the middle of the song he continued to play for her.

Kazumi always had a sharp mind, and even sharper ears. It all began to make sense now. All those times he would watch her play with such strange intensity. Was it, in fact, that he had been committing it to memory? That magnificent eye that would copy a thousand jutsu was used to copy her piano playing. Why he spent energy on her like that she couldn't fathom, but a small part of her knew the reason. Why was it that he did such heartbreaking things like this? Her heart overflowed while she blinked away another swell of tears.

Kakashi played the last string of notes of what had become his favorite song. His fingers rested on the keys a bit longer before sliding his eyes to her. She was just as still as she was before, and Kakashi watched her gaze that was starring almost longingly at the piano. He let his hands slide down onto his lap and waited patiently.

Kazumi wanted to look up at him, but she was scared. Knowing the kind of man he was and the kinds of things he'd gone through. The same things she'd almost put him through again… She just couldn't face him. Kazumi had acted so selfishly, and the guilt was starting to hit her full force. Why had she convinced herself that nothing was left on this earth for her when she lost her hearing, yet, all along there was one person just as distraught and troubled as she was?

The young lady let her gaze drift upward onto the bare face of the man she knew she loved that had just undoubtedly proven how much he loved her, too.

Kakashi made no sudden movements when she finally looked his way. Tears streaked her calm face and another fresh stream followed the same path down to her chin where they met in one big drop and fell to her hospital gown. It was like time didn't exist as they sat looking into each other's gaze. He could clearly see the pain and suffering in her golden-amber eyes. He could see the depression that had plagued her, the confusion, the anger, the guilt, and the blame. And as if his heart couldn't drop any further Kakashi felt it plunge. Kazumi's slim, and now bony fingers tentatively reached for his hand. He held a breath and did not dare move in fear of scaring her off. She wrapped her grip lightly over his, and when he deemed it safe to move he slowly turned his palm up to hers, and grasped it tight.

The rush of warmth from his calloused hand sent a comforting feeling through her body that engulfed her in renewed life. She gently lifted his hand and brought it to her chest. Hunched over, a fresh rack of sobs echoed in the room as she cradled his hand against her heart. She slipped her right one from his grasp and cupped it over the back of his hand to press it tightly against her.

Kakashi could feel her chest heave with every broken inhale. Her body shook with the force of her sobs, and he could almost physically feel the shattering of his own heart as it dropped to the ground. In a protective gesture he hunched his large frame over her as her tears began to flow freely.

Sakura watched through the sound proof glass window having just walked by. Her face fell somber when she glanced at the back of her sensei hovering over his lover. Despite clearly seeing the trembles in Kazumi's body as she wept, Sakura couldn't hear a thing. She couldn't help but wonder if that was exactly as it sounded to the pianist. The sound of nothing at all.

* * *

 _A big thanks to CerealKiller11 for being an amazing Beta!_

 _Also, this fic doesn't really have a solid plot line. I just think Kakashi is much deserving of some TLC._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

 _"Signing_ _"_

 _Thoughts and Actions_

"Regular speech"

* * *

 _"As part of her training I-N-O will be helping me with speech therapy."_

"That's great. I'm glad Yamanaka-chan was able to take some time out of her schedule. Oh, right- _I am happy she can help._ "

Kazumi and Kakashi sat in the grass just outside one of the training grounds. Kakashi had the morning off and so the two took the opportunity to spend some time together away from the commotion that was Konohagakure.

 _"I start next week, two-hour days, three-day weeks."_ Kazumi signed to Kakashi.

 _"Hmm... You're very busy now. No time f-o-r me."_ The ninja signed back with his broken grammar and limited knowledge.

Kazumi gave a silent chuckle. _"Silly, I will always have time f-o-r you."_ She teased him knowing full well that Kakashi was still in the learning process. A few months after the accident when Kazumi had made a full recovery, she jumped at the opportunity to learn a different way of communicating. Since then the two had studied vigorously for over a year and were both now fairly efficient in their sign language. Kazumi was grateful for him and his efforts to learn the language when he already had so much to do.

It had been almost two years since.

Kakashi gave a small smile from underneath his mask. She returned it but the look on her face fell when she saw his demeanor change.

The ninja looked passed his dark-haired lover and saw the anbu soldier in the distance. Seemed like his free time was up. His eyes flitted to Kazumi when he caught the movement of her hands.

 _"Time already?"_

His gaze softened as he nodded his head. _"Tomorrow night?"_

Her amber eyes blinked as she nodded a silent yes. Standing up, Kakashi gently cupped her cheek allowing his hand to linger a moment on her soft skin before walking away.

Kazumi sat a short while still feeling the warm brush of skin on her cheek. When she finally glanced back he was gone. The young woman gave a heavy sigh and got up to make her way back into the village.

* * *

"Fresh apples straight from Rumi's orchard! Fresh apples delivered just this morning! Get 'em while they're still here!"

Kazumi stopped at a small cart filled to the brim with lush, red apples. _I could make a good apple pastry with these._

"Young miss, may I interest you in some of our most beautiful apples? This is the first batch of the season! Huh, young miss?"

The young woman was unaware of the man talking to her. She picked one up and felt around it for any soft spots.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The man stood out from behind the cart and walked into Kazumi's view. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kazumi looked up startled. She saw his lips moved and assumed he must've had a thick accent because she didn't have a clue to what he was saying. Making an educated guess, she decided that he was asking if she needed help so, dark-haired woman nodded her head, placed the apple down and flashed ten fingers.

"Wha- Oh! I see. Yes, of course! Ten apples coming right up!" The man whom Kazumi found to be quite elderly fumbled behind his cart for a bag. She watched as he carefully picked out apples from the top of the pile and gently placed them in the bag. By the time he was done the plastic handles were stretched to the point of tearing. The old man scuffled behind his cart again to place them in a second bag and after checking to make sure the handles wouldn't rip he handed it to the woman. "I might've slipped an extra apple or two in there so be sure to make something delicious."

Kazumi paused in slight panic. She saw his lips moved again but still couldn't make it out. Quickly, she fished out a bill in hopes of finishing up the transaction. The old man frowned when he didn't receive any thanks and handed her the change.

Stuffing the money into her pocket Kazumi gave the old man her warmest smile accompanied with a polite nod of her head and left. Though she did not see nor hear him the old salesman gave an annoyed huff and mumbled under his breath. "How rude. Not even a thank you."

Kazumi stopped at a few more stands for her groceries and each encounter was just as awkward as the last. The owners would give her strange looks whenever she would clumsily sign with her hands or when she left without so much as a thank you.

With each stop Kazumi found it more disheartening and soon began to loath one of her favorite past times. With arms full of groceries, she made her way through the crowd and out of the busy market street.

"Watch out! Coming through! Make way! Rush delivery coming your way! Move, people!" A middle-aged man sped his way through the crowd pulling along a cart of cabbages. The crowd before him had moved to the sides allowing him to passage the wheels of the cart picking up dust as he ran by. "Cart full of cabbages coming in fast! Move, people, MOVE!"

Gasps and cries of surprise rang through the sea of people with mother's pulling their children away from the street and grandmas shaking their heads in disapproval. "Hey, watch where you're going!" An elderly man yelled, shaking his cane at the delivery man.

"Sorry, grandpa!" he cried over his shoulder. He sped through fast on his feet with the overflowing cart of bright green cabbages. He turned back around to face the front just as he was exiting the market street only to find one more stray pedestrian in his way. "Hey, miss! Out of the way!"

The young woman did not seem to hear him for she barely flinched and instead continued to ruffle through the contents of her bag. "Hey lady!" he shouted once more.

Realizing that she wasn't going to budge the man quickly put on the breaks by digging his heels into the ground. Clouds of dust rose into the air as he desperately tried to stop but the force of the cart kept him going until he finally crashed right into her.

Kazumi choked on dirt trying to get the air back into her lungs. A searing pain shot down all along the right side of her body as she tried to sit up. She saw her beautiful apples, scattered and mushed, before she saw the angry face of a screaming man.

"My cabbages! Oh, my cabbages! Look at what you've done!"

Kazumi watched in confused horror at the frantic man who waving his arms wildly, gesturing to the broken cart behind him. His cabbages were in disarray and scattered all over the dirt road and some rolling underneath vender stalls nearby.

"Hey, you! What do you plan to do about this?"

Kazumi blinked a few times at the man completely dumbstruck. His lips were moving so fast she couldn't pick out anything he was saying. Her bottom lip started to tremble as he stood up, looming threateningly over her body with his wild movements.

"The restaurant owner is gonna have my head for this! You just ruined the most important meal of the season!"

 _Is this my fault? What happened? Why is he yelling so much? They're just cabbages!_

"I'm so-" Kazumi began with her extremely slurred tongue. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder stopping her in the middle of her apology. The young woman looked up to find the old man she had bought her apples from. He balanced on a cane with one hand and used his other to gently lift her elbow to get her back on her feet. He gave a once over before snapping a vicious glare to the cabbage man.

"What do you think you're doing running in a crowded place like this?" he snapped.

"Wha-what-" the cabbage man stuttered in surprise.

"You've caused a ruckus, made a mess, and injured this poor woman!"

"I told her to move! She-"

 _WHACK!_

"Ow!"

The old man had whipped the cabbage man's side with his cane. "Excuses! You will apologize to her this instant!"

"But I- OW!"

"Apologize!" _Whack!_

"I'm sorry!" _Whack!_ "What?!"

"Now clean this up! Go back to your manager and tell him this was your fault. And pick up those apples, too!"

"Yes granp- OW! Yes sir!"

Cabbage man went to pick up his fallen cabbages and placed them in his cart. Kazumi saw him reach for a smashed apple on the ground and was about to reach down to help but the bottom of the old man's cane stopped her. "You," he pointed, "come with me." She saw him wave her over to follow and did so without hesitation not wanting to get a whacking from his cane.

By the time he led her back to his cart of apples the crowd dispersed, and the market street was back to its busy splendor. Kazumi watched his balding head disappear behind the pile of apples for a few seconds before coming up with another bag. He walked around and began picking out apples to put in the bag. Without pausing he looked up at the now ruffled appearance of the young woman. "You're deaf, ain't you?"

He saw her eyes alight with attention but instead of a reply he saw the color on her cheeks turn pink with a tilt of her head. He gave a heavy sigh and continued to fill the bag. "Youngsters these days are always on the run. Never have any time to stop and smell the roses," he said more to himself. He shoved the bag of apples into her arms. "Here ya go, sweetheart."

Kazumi looked in the bag and found twice the number of the red fruit. Frantically shaking her head no, Kazumi went to hand back the bag but he stopped her with a firm hand. "Take 'em. Better you use 'em than have 'em sit out here." With one final, stern look he grabbed her elbow and lightly pushed her away from the cart.

Kazumi looked over her shoulder with furrowed brows stumbling her way into the crowd but stopped short with wide eyes at what she saw next. With both index fingers pointed outward the old man swept them to the side as if shooing her away. He then gave her an unamused look before returning to his cart of apples. She blinked away a tear and started navigating through the crowd.

Back at home Kazumi practically let the bag fall from her arms onto the dining table. She leaned back against the side with an apple in hand deciding what to do with them, but thought it better to leave them for tomorrow. Her body had begun to ache from the accident earlier and she was in desperate need of a bath.

Letting the hot water fill the tub Kazumi slowly and stiffly lifted her shirt over her head. She turned sideways in front of the mirror to inspect her side and saw a bit if discoloring near her hip bone. Frowning at the thought of what it might look like later after the bruises settled in she stripped the rest of her clothing and stepped into the tub.

The rest of her day like most was spent inside tending to things around the apartment or simply reading till she fell asleep. Whenever Kakashi went away for missions she would always hole herself back up at home and wouldn't venture five feet away from her house. Having not yet developed a backbone she was still uncertain with how to face life in her newest condition. Often times Kazumi would worry that she was being to clingy with Kakashi, having to rely on him for a lot of things since the accident but he always reassured her that it was never the case. And with what she could assume was a chuckle, he would leave a feather light kiss to her forehead.

As she sat in the tub going over those same worries for what could be the millionth time Kazumi began to feel a tremble in her hands. It started out slight but soon shook with a force that was clearly visible. Water splashed onto the walls as she clasped her hands together and brought them tightly to her chest, imitating the way Kakashi would do to calm her tremors. She held them there until they finally stopped to just a twitching of her fingers. Taking three deep breaths and then hastily getting out of the tub Kazumi decided she would turn in early for the night.

* * *

By the time Kakashi had returned to the village it had been well into the night. It was only two full days since he left and while that was nothing compared to his week-long missions he couldn't help but feel a longing for a certain warm body to nestle into. And so, with renewed vigor Kakashi set pace for Kazumi's home.

Living just minutes from the gate, Kazumi's home was an ideal location for Kakashi whenever he needed to depart early in the mornings for his missions. When finally fed up with the consistent knocking on her window , Kazumi handed him a spare key and told him there weren't any more excuses for him to not use the door. Though entirely capable of entering without one Kakashi thanked her and tucked the key into his breast pocket for safe keeping.

Just inside the patio door he could already smell the sweet aroma of baked goods. And while his empty stomached growled at the thought of food he was much too tired and headed straight for the bathroom.

Having visited countless times and now practically living in Kazumi's little house he became quite acquainted with every nook and cranny the shabby little two-bedroom home had to offer. He knew every squeaky spot in the hardwood floors and the tacky wall paint they had gone over with a fresh eggshell white. He knew it took about a minute and fourteen seconds, give or take, for running hot water as well. And it was a minute and twelve seconds that he waited under the shower head for the hot water to wash himself clean of the dirt and grime of his mission; he was eager to get to bed.

Dressed in only a pair of pajama bottoms Kakashi walked into the bedroom to find Kazumi already asleep. Quietly, he walked across the floor and slipped under the covers. Happy to have her back in his arms he drifted off to sleep to the steady sounds of her breathing.

A whine that sounded not unlike one of his ninken woke him up. Kakashi blinked his eyes into focus as Kazumi turned away from him. His hand that had been resting on her belly slid to her side, the bottom of her shirt rose slightly revealing milky white skin with a dash of purple. _What?_

Kakashi slid his hand up her side pulling the hem of her shirt. Dark bruises littered her side like ink blotches on fresh rice paper. His eyes trailed the spotted mess down to the band of her pants. He took his now shaky hand and lifted the band to see a couple more angry, purple bruises the size of his fist. His body shot straight up perturbed by the sight before him and shook her with an unsteady hand.

"Kazumi. Kazumi, wake up."

She groaned once into her pillow before peaking an eye at him. Kazumi turned onto her back and looked at him with tired eyes. "Uhn?"

"What ha- _What happened?_ "

Kazumi blinked trying to get her out of her sleepy haze and when Kakashi saw that she wasn't registering he asked again, _"What happened?"_ He pointed a finger to her mid drift in emphasis.

Looking down at his finger and then to her stomach, Kazumi gasped when her eyes came into focus on her bruised hip. Swiping her shirt higher she found that the bruises trailed up to just underneath her rib cage. Kakashi slid a hand on the waist band of her pants and pulled them down a bit to reveal more on the side of her upper thigh.

Kakashi watched her sigh with a look of disappointment on her face, waiting for his lover to explain her injuries. He kept his eyes up and away from the bruises, the mere look of them sending his blood into a simmer. _"Explain,"_ he signed, beginning to lose patience.

Sitting up slowly Kazumi let her shirt fall back down and twisted her body slowly so that she was facing him. _"I visited one of the market streets once you left. There was an accident and I fell."_

Kakashi squinted his eyes at her explanation. _"That doesn't look like you just fell. Wait,"_ Kakashi leaned over to flick on the bed side lamp. Though he could see her gestures clear enough with the cast of the glowing moon he figured it wasn't the same for her.

Kazumi gripped her hands together in her lap wondering how she should explain without making it seem like it was completely the cabbage man's fault. _"I was exiting the street when amancamerunningwithacartfullofcabbagesandranrightintome! But I wasn't paying attention and-"_

 _"Slow down, I can't-"_ Kakashi grabbed her hands with one and lifted her chin with the other. When he had her focused on his face he slowly spoke. "Too fast. I can't understand. Slow down."

Kazumi bit the bottom of her lip knowing that he wasn't going to like the explanation. She could only guess the fate of the poor cabbage man's life once Kakashi found out.

 _"A man pulling a cart full of cabbages ran into me. I was being careless and was not paying attention to my surroundings so I missed his warnings."_ Kazumi saw the squint in his eyes and looked down to see his hand fisted in the sheets and quickly added, _"It wasn't entirely his fault! I should have been more attentive."_

Kakashi looked at her in disbelief. _"You can't be serious? Why are you defending him? Look at you."_ He gestured to her body and Kazumi looked down at the purple skin peeking out from her pajamas. She played with the hem of her shirt and gave him an open stare. Kakashi wiped a hand down his face gave a big sigh.

 _"How are you feeling?"_

Kazumi gave a quick motion of her hands that read, _"Stiff."_

 _"I have a meeting with T-S-U-N-A-D-E tomorrow morning. Get this checked and I will come pick you up afterwards."_

With a dejected look on her face Kazumi nodded her head and laid back down.

Hours into the night and well into the morning Kakashi laid wide awake and deep in thought. Though it didn't show, he had been in a silent rage all night since discovering Kazumi's injuries. He had many urges to get up and find this 'cabbage man' but a heavy weight resting on his arm kept him at bay. Kazumi slept like a rock and he couldn't find it in himself to disrupt her sleep in any manner and so suffered the lack of circulation from his arm to the rest of his body.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the clock and saw it was time to start his day. Stealthily, he pulled his arm out from underneath Kazumi's head and wiped the drool from his bicep. Kazumi was far from the sleeping beauty and he chuckled amused at the thought.

* * *

The heat of the morning sun rested on the skin of her eyelids. Kazumi blinked away the sleep from her eyes and looked to her right to see that the shades were drawn, no doubt having been Kakashi's doing. A cool breeze drifted in from the cracked window and she took a moment to take in the scent of the beautiful summer morning. Now wide awake and ready to start her day Kazumi made to get up from bed but immediately flopped back down in pain. Her joints were stiff, and she felt a slight throb against her side. The young woman groaned in annoyance. Today was going to be quite bothersome and she wasn't looking forward to it.

After 2 hard, debatable minutes Kazumi rolled off the bed to get dressed for the day. Her first stop, the hospital.

"Alright, Kazumi-san just remember to rest well and to ice whatever areas you can. Try to massage it lightly to encourage blood flow but stop immediately if it starts to hurt."

Kazumi gave her pink haired medic an enthusiastic nod of her head and was about to wave goodbye before Sakura interrupted.

"Oh, that's right. Don't forget you have an appointment scheduled next week for your-" Kazumi waved her hands in the air to get Sakura to stop talking. She grabbed the young medic's hand and patted it gently to show that she knew and understood. Hastily, Kazumi waved goodbye and walked out the front doors.

Taking in a deep breath the young dark-haired civilian contemplated what to do for the rest of her day when a head full of grey hair caught her eye in the distance. As if he felt her eyes land on him Kakashi turned around and greeted her with a crinkle of eye, his hand held in the air in 'hello.'

Quickened footsteps brought her near her lover and she brushed strands of hair from her face before signing, _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I finished with my report and came to pick you up remember?"_

Kakashi felt his heart skip when she gave him a warm smile. He could never get use to that, the way Kazumi showered him with affection with no regards. As much as he enjoyed it he couldn't help the way his body stuttered whenever she looked at him as if shocked that out of all the people in the world she noticed him.

 _"How did the appointment go?"_ Kakashi rested a hand on her waist and weaved them through crowds as she signed, most of her focus on her hand movements rather than where she was walking.

 _"Well. Lots of rest, ice, and massages. Maybe you can help me with that last one."_

The joinin gave a breathy laugh and squeezed his hand on Kazumi's waist to pull her closer. His hand left her side to sign a quick, _"I'd love to."_

The rest of the walk went in comfortable silence. Kakashi led them further away from the bustling village and more towards the open spaces near one of the various training grounds. Kazumi picked a spot on the ground generously shaded by a large oak tree. She patted the ground next to her and instead Kakashi laid in the grass with his head propped on her lap.

It was completely natural when Kazumi rested her hands on his shoulders once he settled and looked out into the vast field of green. A small gust of wind blew through them and left behind the sound of rustling leaves. Kakashi opened an eye to look up only to find her thoughtful gaze focused on nothing. He closed his eye once more and the two of them remained there in quiet content.

It must have been some time later when he was brought back from his nap. Light, feathery touches traced down his jaw line and then back up to smooth over his brow. Without opening his eye Kakashi lifted his hands and lazily signed out a few words.

" _I was worried you know."_

He felt her huff out a puff of air.

"I'm fine, I promise." She spoke in her slurred speech.

Kakashi rose from her lap and pulled his mask down for her to see what he was trying to say.

"That isn't what I mean."

Kakashi saw the light in her eyes fade, and he almost regretted bringing up the topic but knew this was something they had to do. Since hearing about her literal run in at the market Kakashi was concerned with how she took in the incident and tried to blame herself for her handicap. He had to start at the root if he had any intentions on helping her move on.

The young woman turned her head away not liking the confrontation, "I-I don't- "

Kakashi grabbed her chin and gently turned her face forward. "We need to."

A feeling deep in the pit of her being seemed to hollow out as memories and scars began to resurface. Careful not to shed any tears Kazumi took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Finding that her hands wouldn't stop shaking she decided to speak with her voice, "When I saw you like that during the invasion it as if time had stopped. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think except that I had died for the first time in that moment." Kazumi started tapping her fingers on her leg to distract herself from falling apart. Images of Kakashi's still body in the rubble flashed to the forefront of her mind. "Everything, including the blow, was so quick after that and the next thing I know…"

She gripped onto her skirt to steady her hands.

"The next thing I know is waking up in the hospital." Her faced turned solemn, devoid of any emotion as she recollected the moment she found out the love of her life was gone. "It was chaos and I hardly recognized where I was with the amount of injured people."

Kakashi glanced down to find her hands bunched in the fabric, her knuckles a boney white.

"I was told that as the days go by I would make a full recovery, eventually. First, it was the soreness in my chest, then the pain in my neck, my back, arms, legs… My hands. Everything started to come back to me except, except my hearing."

Kazumi choked down a sob and took a couple breaths before continuing. "Not until when things finally calmed down were they able to do a further examination. They informed me a few days later to tell me whatever it was that happened had caused irreversible damage making me deaf. I- _hic_ ,"

Kazumi took a moment of pause to gather herself. "What I felt then was exactly how I felt when I saw you. I died a second time that day.

"The third time was when the medics said they couldn't do anything about my hands. I would live the rest of my life with the trauma and would have to learn to adapt to a change in life style.

"Sakura stopped me from my fourth as you well know. I was so consumed in grief that I hadn't realized how selfish I was being. Not once did I visit you or even think to see you let alone the others. I had become my worst person and I didn't know how to come back from it. And so, I tried the first thing that came to mind in my grief-stricken state. I- "

As the pain became too much Kazumi broke out in tears. Her garbled sobs mixed in with her speech and Kakashi couldn't make a word of it. He sat patiently, waiting to see if there was any more she felt she had to tell him.

"Before this, I could never have imagine how much despair one could know in such a short time. But I feel like I've come a long way since then.

"Kakashi, despite your best efforts you have in a way become an outstanding role model. I should know because I would not be here talking to you if I hadn't followed your example." The young woman looked up with affection in her eyes and a small smile. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Kazumi reach out to intertwine her hands with his. "And though I can no longer hear the world that I love so much I know it will always be within arm's reach."

In that moment, Kakashi felt a surge of emotion rise in his chest. He wasn't quite able to decipher each feeling but he would figure that out later. Now, he just wanted to be surrounded and engulfed in every thing that was Kazumi.

Not waiting a moment longer, Kakashi picked up his lover and shunshined them back to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

 _"Signing"_

 _Thoughts and actions_

"Regular speech"

A/N

There is a section that shows a memory or past event. While I would normally italicized to indicate it as such, the scene does contain characters communicating through sign language. Doing that would require me to flip flop the text and I thought that would be too confusing, so instead I decided to mark the scene with "xx" at the beginning and end.

* * *

"So, Kakashi-sensei, when are you two finally gonna get married?"

"What?"

"Hey, yeah. Naruto does have a point. I've been wondering about that too."

The couple turned towards each other and blinked a few times both silently contemplating their answer. Kazumi gave a shrug of her shoulders as the Jonin answered the question.

"We've never really talked about it."

"What! Are you serious? I mean, c'mon!"

Sakura slapped Naruto on the head. "Naruto, calm down! Sorry about that. I get it though. A lot has been going on after all."

Kazumi flashed a smile at the pink-haired medic in a show of appreciation and then turned to sign a few things to Kakashi.

"What is it Kazumi-san?" Sakura asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

Kakashi waited for the dark-haired woman to finish before replying. "She says if you two aren't doing anything that you should join us for dinner... Naruto's treat, of course."

"Hey, she didn't say that!"

"But of course, she did. You of all people should know that I don't lie, Naruto."

"Yeah, and I grow a garden of daisies out of my as- ,"

"We'd love to! Right, Naruto?" Sakura shoved an elbow into her comrade's side eliciting a sharp cry from the Kyuubi. The boy managed to squeal out in agreement while holding onto his side.

"Yeah, whatever. What's on the menu tonight?"

In big and excited gestures, Kazumi stuck out both pinkies and moved her arms in loops away from each other to sign, _"Noodle."_

"Well, Naruto, you seem to be in luck. Looks like we're having ramen tonight."

"Well, if it's ramen I guess I don't mind paying. Let's go!"

The group arrived at Ichiraku's and grabbed seats in their usual spot right next to Teuchi's counter.

"Looks like I got myself a big group this time. What can I get ya?"

Naruto flashed two fingers, "Tonkatsu ramen! Two bowls!"

Sakura took a seat in between her rambunctious friend and female confidant. "One shoyu, please."

"Make that three shoyu, Teuchi-san."

"Coming right up."

When everyone seated, Sakura tapped a finger on Kazumi's arm to get her attention. "Kazumi-san, how are preparations coming along?"

The pink haired-medic watched the woman sign and waited for Kakashi to translate for her.

"Everything is coming along fine. There's just the matter of hiring an employee to help with the little tasks."

"Wait, what preparations?" Naruto peeked over Sakura and blinked a confused glance in the couple's way.

"Kazumi-san is opening her music shop, stupid."

"Oh, that's right! Hey, hey, ya looking for someone to work for you? I got a few good people in mind."

Kakashi gave an appreciative crinkle of his eye. "Thanks, Naruto. But Kazumi has specific standards that need to be met."

"Oh? What qualifications are you looking for?"

Kazumi and Kakashi had perfected a system. The jonin was easily able to decipher word for word and translate effortlessly while Kazumi signed up a storm. "Nothing out of the ordinary: friendly, organized, dependable, proficient, responsible, good with people, and professional."

Naruto tapped his chin in thought, "Yeah that pretty much eliminates everyone I know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sakura gave a roll of her eyes. "Kazumi-san, you're not looking for anyone who can sign?"

"As long as she can feel comfortable around them, she doesn't think she needs to."

"What? I don't follow." Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks and split them in half just as Teuchi began setting down bowls of ramen to their respective customers.

"I'm deaf, Naruto, not mute. I can communicate just fine without having to sign. And with Kakashi's and Ino's help, my lip reading has improved quite well."

"Well, I'm glad Ino-pig was useful for once. Hey, I know Kakashi-sensei can get busy with his missions so if you need help with the heavy lifting I would be glad to help. As long as the hospital isn't too busy."

"Thank you, Sakura. That is very kind of you."

"Hey, let's eat before the noodles get soggy. Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Kazumi-san, congratulations on your opening. The shop looks lovely."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. And thank you all for coming by."

"We couldn't miss it! There was a lot of excitement about the shop and to have it finally open up is really amazing, Kazumi-san."

"Thank you, Ino. A good part of this I owe thanks to you. Our sessions have been very helpful. You don't think it's strange do you- opening up shop this late in the year?"

"Not at all. Besides, the holidays are more romantic with music. So that must be your part-time worker." Sakura gestured with a hand at the young man behind the counter.

"Yes, let me introduce you all."

The trio followed Kazumi to the front counter where her part-time worker was seen putting away some supplies.

"Hosei-kun?"

The young man turned around at the voice of his employer. Chocolate brown hair swayed in his movements, his bangs brushing across deep blue eyes like that of the sea on a clear, sunny day. He had a soft but defined jawline and an incredible smile with pearly, white teeth.

"Ah, yes Kazumi-san?"

"I would like to introduce to you some of my friends. This is Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka." Kazumi gestured her hand to each woman respectively. "Ladies, this is Satoshi Hosei, my part-timer and musician."

"H-hi, Hosei-san."

"H-h-h-hello."

"Wow."

Kazumi gave a bewildered look at the young ninjas. The stutters coming out of their mouths were unexpected and quite interesting.

Satoshi chuckled lightly. "It's my pleasure, ladies. Kazumi-san, if you don't mind I'm going to bring in some of the last boxes out back."

"Not at all. Thank you, Hosei-kun."

The young man waved a quick goodbye to the four women before making his exit.

After making sure he was completely out the door Sakura and Ino spun Kazumi around to face them.

"Where did you find him?"

"Has he been in the village this whole time?"

"How old is he?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Do you think he likes long hair?"

"Uh-uhm maybe we should give Kazumi-san some space." Hinata tried to wave the girls away to give the woman some room.

"What?" Sakura took a moment of pause to look at the flustered woman in front of her. "Oh, sorry Kazumi-san. We'll, uhm, we'll leave and let you work."

With her shoulders relaxed, the young woman let out a sigh of relief and waved goodbye to the trio. Kazumi went behind the front desk where Satoshi had laid out various books and scores and began sorting them into piles to shelve later. She had become so consumed in her work that she almost missed the finger tapping the surface in front of her. The woman observed carefully, reading his lips as she places the last stack of scores in a folder.

"I'm finished with all the boxes. Where would you like me to start?"

"You're quick! How about we take a lunch break? I'll make us some tea."

"Sure. In that case, I'll run out to grab some food. Anything you want in particular?"

Kazumi disappeared behind the door leading to the back-work room. "Anything you're having."

It was minutes when Satoshi returned with a plastic bag in each hand. Kazumi got up to grab them from him while he went to go wash up for lunch. The two sat at a small table with Satoshi bringing out the bag's contents and Kazumi pouring their tea. Not wanting to wait a moment longer she hurriedly placed the kettle down and popped open her bento box to reveal a beautiful assortment of vegetables, rice, and pork cutlet.

Satoshi chuckled as he watched his employer practically drool over her food. He handed her a pair of chopsticks to which she took, and both offered thanks before digging in. Somewhere halfway into their meal Satoshi placed his chopsticks down to reach under the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Kazumi paused in between bites to look curiously at what her employee was up to. Satoshi placed what looked like a box wrapped tightly with a blue handkerchief. With his slender fingers, he began to undo the tie and opened the box. The sweetest, most appetizing aroma came wafting up and assailed her nostrils in such a way it had her drooling once more.

Within the carefully packaged bento were four fresh apple pockets. "Oh, my favorite!" Kazumi plucked one from the box and took a bite at one of the corners. She hummed in content as the sweet and tart flavors coated her mouth.

 _"Grandfather sent these. They are for you and Hatake-san."_

With her mouth still full, Kazumi placed the pocket down to sign a thank you. _"Please tell him thank you. And that it won't be too long until I visit him again."_

 _"No rush. Grandpa knows you have been busy with the store opening. I'm sure he's looking forward to your visit."_

Kazumi sent him a sweet smile reminiscing about the sweet old man that had help her so many times before. "Let's finish up so we can get back to cleaning up."

The rest of the week went by just like that. Kakashi was on another long mission but with the shop keeping her busy Kazumi was able to focus her mind elsewhere. The young woman had maintained her tutoring business with a couple loyal and dedicated customers while Satoshi had picked up a few students himself.

Kazumi felt very fortunate to come across Satoshi. The young man had a passion for music that reminded her much of her younger days as a musician. His grandfather, the old man that had helped Kazumi that day in the market, introduced the two to each other. The old man and Kazumi had become acquainted when she started visiting his little apple stand more often to buy the red fruit. They had become close in those times.

* * *

xx

Kakashi was a little disturbed by the amounts of apples laying around in her home but she always managed to find delicious ways of incorporating them into their meals, so he was fine with it. Moreover, if it meant she had another friend to keep her company while he was away the Jonin was all for it.

During one of her weekend visits to the old man's stall, Kazumi was surprised and slightly disappointed when she did not see him there. In his place was a much younger man, perhaps in his early twenties, bagging a sack full of apples for the couple in front of her. "Thanks, and come again," she saw him say. She saw him glance her way and blushed when she realized she was staring.

"Hi there. What can I help you with?"

The young woman fumbled with her hands, about to sign, but quickly threw up five fingers while pointing to the apples in the cart with her other hand.

"Uhh, five apples?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "Right away!"

While he disappeared behind the cart to fill a bag, Kazumi tried to think of a way to ask where the old man was or if he was okay. She thought maybe she could outright ask him but feared he might cringe at her muffled voice. Kazumi imagined her slurring speech was not too kind to the ears.

The young man walked around the cart to hand her the bag. Kazumi reached out to take it from him and continued to stand there staring at him. "Uh, that'll be 35 ryo."

Kazumi's eye lit with recognition and searched her purse for the money. She handed it to him and he took it with a smile. Shoving the money into his apron, he noticed her feet shuffle in place instead of walking away. "Is there something else you need, miss?" Kazumi opened her mouth to ask a question but immediately closed it. An idea popped up then and she set the bag down to gesture with her hands. Kazumi pointed a finger to the cart then brought up her other hand to her chest to signal the height of the old man, followed up with her hunching over while pretending to hold a cane. She stood back up, lifted both hands in the air, and shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she did not know something.

The young man chuckled at her little show and to her surprise, he began to sign. _"My grandfather is taking the day off today. He is visiting my grandmother's grave."_ Relief and sadness filled her heart with the fact that the young man knew how to sign but also at the loss of someone so important to them. With a somber face, she took her fist and moved in a clockwise motion over her chest to say, _"Sorry."_

 _"Thank you, but that was years ago so we're okay. She went peacefully."_

The young woman nodded her head in understanding and bent down to pick up her bag of apples. Just as she was about to wave goodbye, she caught the movements of his hands once more. _"Grandfather has told me a lot about you. I was wondering when I would see you."_

 _"He has?"_ she blushed in slight embarrassment.

 _"Yeah, but don't worry. They have all been good things."_

 _"Then you don't know the half of it."_

"Huh?" The young man stared at her, a little shocked at her reply. Kazumi's shoulders shuddered with a giggle.

 _"Just kidding."_ Both laughed before Kazumi went to end the conversation, so the young man could get back to work. _"I'll be going now. Please tell your grandfather I said hello."_

 _"Oh, of course! It is really great to finally meet you."_ She gave him a small smile. _"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is S-A-T-O-S-H-I."_

 _"K-A-Z-U-M-I."_

 _"I'll tell grandfather you stopped by."_

 _"Thank you."_

Satoshi waved goodbye as he watched Kazumi walk into the crowd, a fond smile growing on his face.

Seconds of just leaving the busy market street Kazumi felt a slight gust of wind and a gentle hand on her lower back. She turned her head to see Kakashi had shunshinned next to her. _"Isn't it a little early?"_

 _"Think of it as a lunch break."_

She side-eyed him knowing he was skipping out on work but stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek anyway. She looked down to see him sign, _"Who?"_ and her face turned sour.

 _"Ah, so that's why."_

The jonin scratched his cheek, caught red handed in his lie. Kazumi gave him one last look before shaking her head. _"Grandson."_

"Ah," he stored a mental image of the man's face in the back of his mind for now. _"Well, I really am on a lunch break. Hungry?"_ Kazumi nodded in reply and Kakashi took the bag of apples from her hand. The two walked off into town together.

xx

* * *

Kazumi waved goodbye to Satoshi for the night. The worked hard all day to tidy up the shop and even finished the piano room for lessons. They did not have any customers that day, but it was all right, it gave them more time to spruce up the shop a bit more.

The young musician made her way across the bridge with the full moon her only source of light. The chill in the air had her wrapping her scarf a little tighter around her neck. In moments, she came to the favorite part of her commute, a line of trees decorating the street. During summer, the thick branches and lush leaves would provide a cool reprieve during Konohagakure's intense summer days. During the colder seasons, if Kazumi happened to look up she would find abandoned bird nests and, if she were lucky, perhaps an owl or a squirrel scrambling among the branches.

Today must have been a lucky day, for when she glanced up she saw Ural owl perched on one of the branches high above her. Kazumi stopped to stare at the wonderful bird, watching its yellow beak open and close while it hoo'ed. The wonder quickly passed when the reminder that she could no longer hear them stained her mind. The thought of it put a weight on her chest. Shuffling the papers in her arms, Kazumi picked up the pace back home.

Closing the door behind her, she recklessly dropped the papers on the dining table and went straight to bed without changing her clothes. The young woman curled up into a ball and laid there until she fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Kazumi was greeted with the familiar smell of his musk. A warm hand glided over her forehead to move strands of her dark hair to the side. Her eyes fluttered open to find two onyx orbs staring back at her with something akin to adoration. Her eyes moved down to his lips and he mouthed the word, "Morning."

Kazumi laid there, feeling the soothing movements of his fingers whisper across her face, her brain still in a sleepy stupor as he patiently waited for her to rise. His fingers ghosted over her left temple and she felt him apply a light pressure moving them in circles. She closed her eyes, enjoying his little ministrations.

The young woman felt a shudder at her side and opened her eyes once more to see him chuckling. "You're like a cat," she saw him say. Kazumi smiled and nuzzled her head into his palm as a cat would. She felt him laugh some more and peeked an eye to watch him. Her smile grew wider as she turned her head to the side to kiss his palm.

Kakashi felt his heart swell at the contact. Mornings like this were what he loved, and he could not, just could not, ruin it by asking her what had happened yesterday. Finding her curled up in a ball, in clothes she had been working all day in, papers haphazardly tossed onto the table. He tried racking his mind for anything he might have missed but decided she would tell him eventually.

"Let's start our day, ne?"

Kazumi nodded her head and sat up. Kakashi got off the bed already fully clothed and headed to the kitchen. Once he was out the door, she looked down to find that she was still in yesterday's clothes. Apart of her was a bit surprised that Kakashi did not ask her about it and another part was relieved that she did not have to explain. Taking her time, she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Despite Kakashi having a day off Kazumi had put him to work anyway. She had him put some shelves together in the back of the shop while she rearranged some files, Satoshi in one of the practice rooms tutoring a student.

The bell rang signaling an incoming customer. Kakashi heard it jingle clearly from the back of the store but quickly ignored it, figuring that one of the other two would grab it.

"Hello," he heard the customer say. The Jonin stopped his work to look through the crack in the door left ajar. It was not his place to greet customers and knew Kazumi took pride in her job, so he waited it out.

"Hello," he said louder.

Kazumi saw from the corner of her eye the door to one of the practice rooms open. Satoshi stepped out and looked at her then saw that he purposefully looked to the side towards the front of the store. She gasped when she realized someone had been waiting. Almost dropping the file of scores in the cabinet, she rushed her way to the front. "How can I-."

"I've been waiting for a while, you know?" he interrupted before she could even finish her question.

"Yes, and I am very sorry. I did not hear you come in. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked in her slurred speech.

"But you have a bell on your door." He pointed to the bell hanging of the side of the door.

Kazumi wrung her hands together nervously. "Y-yes, that we do. I-I'm hard of hearing so…"

He gave her an incredulous look. "But, isn't this a music store?"

"Yes! Yes, it is," she said enthusiastically.

"Then why are you working he-, "Kakashi was fast to get up and was about to walk into the conversation until he heard Satoshi.

"Excuse me, sir. I apologize for the wait. Is there anything we can get for you?"

The man looked a little startled by Satoshi's sudden appearance but shook it off. "Yes, I'm looking for some piano music by a specific composer. I'd like to borrow a copy if possible."

"Sure. What composer are you looking for?"

"Uh, I think his name Chai-cat-something."

"Ah, Tchaikovsky?"

"That's it!"

"Alright, come with me."

Satoshi went to take the man to where the Tchaikovsky scores were but stopped short when he realized he did not know where they kept them. He turned around to Kazumi and laughed helplessly.

The young woman simply smiled and led them to the correct shelves. She pointed to one of the higher ones and stepped aside for Satoshi to grab what the man needed. Her employee took a file and opened it for the customer to see. After confirming it was what he came for, Satoshi led him to the front to process the transaction. Kazumi stayed behind to realign some of the music books.

"There you are, sir." Satoshi handed the man the folder of scores.

"Thank you, son. Also, might I add?"

The young man tilted his head to show that he was listening.

"I'm sure it isn't my place to say, but it doesn't really make sense to have someone who is hard of hearing work here. I mean, this is a music store. Perhaps it'd be good to replace her with someone who is more… capable."

Satoshi's face immediately fell grim. "Sir, I don-."

 _BAM_

The back door slammed open, followed by what sounded like books tumbling off the shelves and a small, "eep!"

Kakashi stepped through the door with his shoulders back and his chin tilted up so that he was looking down his nose at the customer. Both men stared at him with shock on their faces.

"You're right about it not being your place. If you have everything you came for allow me to walk you to the door."

Stunned that a staff would talk to him, a customer, like that had the man stuttering. "W-w-who do you th-think you are t-talking to me like…" His eyes slid down Kakashi's form slowly taking in his uniform. Recognizing the traditional flak jacket, he began to stutter incomprehensibly. "N-nn-nin-n-n-,"

"This way." The Jonin held out a hand towards the exit and followed the man to the front. He held the door open for the man to step out, still in his frightful daze.

Kakashi watched him walk down the street for good measure before going back into the store. Shutting the door behind him, he saw Kazumi peek from behind one of the shelves, her hair in a bit of disarray. _"What happened,"_ she signed, a bit frantically.

Satoshi watched as Kakashi looked at his employer intensely. He stayed as still as he could, too afraid to deviate any attention towards himself. His employer's boyfriend was quite scary when he wanted to be.

Kakashi looked behind her at the mess in the aisle she was in, papers laid scattered across the floor. _"Nothing you need to worry about. Come, let me help you."_ Without waiting for a reply, he walked passed her to the mess.

Kazumi looked at Satoshi a bit confused only to see him shrug his shoulders in return. She walked to where her lover was, crouched to the floor trying to gather the papers in a neat pile. She noticed he was mixing up the scores and bent down to touch a hand to his. He stilled and looked up at her. The sight of his eyes took Kazumi aback. They looked a little lifeless, like when they had first met.

She took the pile from his hands and started to rearrange them in their correct folders. Handing the folders to him she signed, _"Alphabetical by the last name."_ He stood up to put them in their correct places.

When finished, Kakashi looked down to see her start on another pile. He scanned her closely for any signs that she felt startled by what had happened. He looked at her hands, but they looked steady as they filed papers in their correct folders. He tilted his head to get a better look at her face only to find that it was as serene as it was when they walked into the shop this morning.

Looks like he was the only one bothered by what that man had said.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kazumi had just locked up. Her and Satoshi exchanged goodbyes and Kakashi nodded his head in the young man's direction. The last rays of the sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon leaving the couple to walk home in the cold dark.

Kakashi noticed Kazumi was being unusually quiet, apart from the usual and obvious. He wondered what was going through her mind at this moment. Was she perhaps thinking at all about today? No matter how many times he looked, he could not find one single stress line on her face or a furrowed brow.

"I may be no ninja, but your side glances aren't very subtle." She looked up to him and flashed a smile. "What's on your mind?"

Kakashi quickly searched his brain for a little white lie. Something that would not indicate that he was bothered by today's event when it should have been her.

 _"I was just thinking how accustomed you've become with the shop. It's the first time I've seen you in that element."_

 _Shoot, I was not supposed to bring anything up about the shop._

"Ah, yes. It helps that the work is very familiar to me. Hosei-kun has also been a great help. He definitely does all he can to make my load lighter of which I wish he didn't."

The twitch of his lips gave way to a small smile, but with it being so dark, he knew she could not see. He nodded his head in response. _"I see."_

A minute passed in silence. They reached the halfway point to Kazumi's house when she spoke again.

"You're bothered by what that man said, right?"

Kakashi hid his surprise in taking a shorter stride in his step. He did not sign a word and the couple kept walking.

"I saw the whole thing from behind the shelves," she explained. "I won't lie, it still bothers me. There isn't a day I don't go without thinking about it but it's the work that I do and the people I am with that makes it bearable- that makes my days a little brighter."

The Jonin watched her take a deep breath; she took his hand and swung it as if she were holding a child's but Kakashi did not mind the gesture this late at night. No one would see them, as far as he could sense.

He was too focused on their intertwined hands to notice she had stopped walking; the slight tug on his arm had him looking back up to her face. Her head was tilted back, wide eyes looking at the sky. A flake of snow caught his attention and he followed her gaze up.

Like the glittering stars during summer, the snow had begun to fall, decorating the cloudy night sky in specks of white. There was no wind to disturb them as they gently fluttered to the ground around them.

Kakashi looked at her once more, watching the child-like amusement on her face as he contemplated a decision he had been trying to make for quite some time. "It's beautiful," he heard her say. He gently tugged on her arm.

Kazumi looked at Kakashi as he let go of her hand. _"I want to show you something."_

"Now?"

 _"Yes."_

His lifted an open palm in her direction waiting for her to take it. The young woman squinted at the gesture before grabbing on. They backtracked a bit before he led her off the path and onto another, taking them further away from her home.

The came by the river and crossed the bridge hand in hand. Minutes of walking led them to another dirt road leading to a house on the side. As they walked closer, Kazumi was able to pick up more details on the surrounding area. There was a large, dark patch of dirt that might have indicated a rice paddy; a wooden fence lined the side separating it from the front of the house, and trees and all sorts of foliage encompassing the property giving it a private feel.

Kakashi led her to the fence in front of the house. He kept her hand in his and pulled down his mask with the other. She looked up at him expecting some kind of explanation.

"This is the house my father and I use to live in."

Kazumi gave the house a quick glance over before looking at him once more.

"I have a lot of memories here, good and bad as you know." She blinked in understanding.

"I'll admit I haven't been entirely honest with you, Kazumi." She tilted her head ever so slightly, a silent question.

"This past year has been very busy for the both of us and while I have been on missions, most of my time has been here. I've been working on this house."

"Are you going to move back?"

"Well, yes. But I was hoping when I finish that you could move in with me."

Kakashi gave her moment to see if she would reply. When she did not out of shock he went on.

"Remember what Naruto had asked us that day we had dinner with him?" Realization dawned on her face as she retraced her memories. "It wasn't that long ago but I had been thinking pretty hard about it since."

Kazumi could feel the tears well in her eyes.

"I'm not a very traditional man. The life I chose has taught me to follow my instincts in bad situations, but for some reason, I am not sure what to do with the good ones. I'm not very good at being happy but you," he turned his head slightly to look at the house. "You smile so effortlessly like it's the most natural thing in your body. And I realized I wanted that." He turned back to face her directly. "I want it still and I want it for the rest of my life."

Kakashi took in a deeper breath silently pleading for his voice to be still. "This house is too big for one person. Besides, don't you think it's about time you had a surname?"

The tears flowed freely, and Kazumi had let go of his hand in favor of holding his blushing cheeks. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss to which he returned fervently.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 _Thanks to CerealKiller11 for being a great motivator. Took me a while to get this out._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Just a few notes so that you don't get confused while reading.

This particular chapter takes part before Pain's invasion/Kazumi's incident so in here she still has her hearing.

 _Italics- Kakashi reading his Icha Icha and past conversations_

* * *

4

 _And just like that, she flung herself to him with no regard. His calloused hand cupped her backside in a firm grip eliciting a moan from her lips while the other snaked around her tiny waist to bring them closer. He had her against the wall with his knee in between her legs snuggled right under her dripping core. He could feel it soak through the fabric of his pants making the fitted pair of his jeans tight and uncomfortable._

 _"Enough, already," she managed to breathe in between kisses. She pushed a hand on his raised leg. He let it slide down and as he stood up straight the dark-haired woman slid down until she was eye level with his painfully pulsing member._

 _With her dainty fingers, she quickly unclasped his belt and undid the zipper slowly revealing what she had been promised. The young woman had been waiting all week._

 _It sprung out of his pants once she was able to get them to drop. Upon feeling the underside of his shaft, she could see opaque fluid seep out from the tip, gliding down till it reached her hand. Aoi took the tip of her tongue and ran it from the base to tip, licking away his juices and leaving a trail of her own. She could feel him shudder underneath her grasp. Her lips made contact again as he pushed himself closer wanting entrance to the wet cavern of her mouth. Aoi parted her lips to breathe hotly before taking him in inch by inch._

"Again? That's the fourth time this week."

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Kazumi bent over slightly to peek at what he was reading.

"Well, he hasn't released one in quite a while and there isn't anything else for me to read."

"You must be kidding. There's a whole library of books just down the road."

"Indeed, there is but you know as much as I why I just can't seem to put this particular one down."

That got Kazumi to stand up stiff, her face a blushing mess as she recalled their night together just a week ago when Kakashi had finished going through the book the first time. "I'll just leave you to your reading."

Kakashi chuckled from behind his mask as he watched her hastily make her way out the back door.

Speaking of back door, that part was just coming up.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street having just exited the market. Kazumi had sent him out on an errand after finding him about to flip through the same book for the fifth time.

 _"I'm not sure what this phase of yours is but you need to get out of the house, have something to do,"_ is what she said before throwing him out with a list of to do's.

He was just passing the bathhouse when from the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar head of unruly white hair. With the bag of groceries in one hand, the Jonin leaped onto the roof next to the Sanin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, just the person I was looking for."

The Sanin swiped a hand through the air to shoo him away without even looking. "Not now, I'm busy doing some very important research."

Kakashi eyed from the side not surprised to see the great ninja of Konoha peeking at the woman in the bathhouse.

A bit annoyed with the unwelcomed presence, Jiraiya turned to give the nosey visitor a scolding but stopped short when he saw the Jonin. "Ah, Kakashi! Good to see you. What'cha got there?"

The ninja lifted the bag of apples, "Nothing. Anyway, I know you're researching and all, but I've been wondering how long- "

"Shh, shh, not now. The good part is coming. Sorry Kakashi but I gotta get back to work. My fans are waiting." Jiraiya went back to focusing his attention on the women, hands gripping the edge of the roof and leaning ever so slightly to not give away his hiding place.

Kakashi gave in inward sigh turning to leave when Jiraiya started hooting, "Oooh, there she is. Finally!" He didn't stop to see who the Sanin was talking about.

It was days later after his run-in with the Sanin. Kakashi decided to make a quick stop at the bookstore only to leave, slightly disappointed when his favorite author had not yet released the next installment of the series. Looks like he would give the last book the eighth go, just to keep him occupied until then.

* * *

"But, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sorry, Naruto. I have some important business to get to, but I'll see you all first thing in the morning. Class dismissed." And with that, their sensei vanished in a poof of smoke.

"What are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked a moment too late, their sensei gone.

"This business of his better be good, or else I'll prank him the next time I see him!"

"Naruto…" Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Sasuke turned to leave, hands in his pockets. "Anything but this."

"Geez, I guess I'll go see what Ino-pig is doing."

Kakashi laid down the latest Icha book on the counter. The cashier scanned the item and took the Jonin's money. He was in and out in seconds.

Finding a quiet and secluded spot underneath a tree, the Jonin wasted no time getting comfortable to read the long-awaited novel.

 _Her skin was like that of the moon, smooth and unmarked except for the mole that laid right above her right breast. Its presence marking her skin like ink on parchment. The ripples of her chocolate brown hair cascaded down and around her body as she pulled the kanzashi from its place. His gaze slid down to her breast and lingered for a moment to focus on a perk nipple, the cold air having just the right effect. He imagined himself taking a bud between his teeth, her squeals of pleasure flooding his ears._

 _His gaze slid down further, purposely past the patch of hair to her ample thighs. Unlike most of the women he has been with, she was different. Her body was soft to the touch, her legs were like pillows and nothing like the hardened muscle of the ninja career women he was used to. They touched with no visible gap. He loved when she wore her thigh high socks. The taught fabric at the top of the seam holding on to her flesh a little tighter creating that imperfect shape where skin met cloth. It was a delicious scene even though she claimed to be modest._

 _He couldn't deny that that was his most favorite physical feature, imagining himself with his head trapped between those supple thighs as he fed on her until she screamed. Just the image of it had him quickly panting for breath._

Kakashi paused for a moment thinking back to when Kazumi had dressed lightly during one of Konoha's grueling summer days. He remembered it clearly. She sported a short-sleeved shirt with a pair of shorts that rested just above mid-thigh. To keep modest, she claimed, Kazumi had on a pair of thigh high socks that stopped an inch or two below her shorts. It wasn't the small bit of exposed skin that caught his attention however, it was the socks that seemed a little too tight for her as the seam looked like it was holding on for dear life making indentations in the flesh of her legs.

That was day Kazumi had begun his thigh fetish.

Noticing the sun begin to set Kakashi closed his book and got up to go home. He would continue the story as soon as he was comfortably in his bed.

It took some time getting back to his apartment. Running into Gai had tested his patience but he was able to lose him in a race around Konoha. The Green Beast didn't even look back to see if his rival was behind and raced off into the evening sun… by himself.

Finally arriving, Kakashi went into his evening routine and quickly got ready for bed. It was nearing nine PM and decided a few minutes of reading before bed wouldn't hurt.

Dressed in just a pair of briefs, the Jonin made himself comfortable and grabbed his latest copy of Icha Icha and began reading once more.

 _His cheeks flushed when she bent over from his side. A delicate finger pointing at the book in front of them reprimanding him for making the same mistake twice. He didn't hear any of it though, his mind focused on the low cut of her blouse, low enough for him to get a peek at the mole that he found so adorable. Her scent like daffodils in early spring and her warmth an inviting call from a long day's end._

 _He tilted his head a little more to get a better look at her chest._ Black and lacy.

 _"Are you even listening?"_

 _His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly stood up straight, hands on her hips with an irritated look on her face._

 _"Not really."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _He stared blankly at her chest, "I just wanted to see if I could get away with something."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Like what?"_

 _"Like this." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to bury his face in her breast. The move was so sudden she could help but yelp at the contact. She heard him take a deep breath, "When was the last time you shared my bed?"_

 _"W-what," she stuttered. "It was just a few days ago but- "_

 _"No buts," he interrupted. He pulled the collar of hour blouse down further, low enough for his lips to reach the edge of her bra. "When is your next session?"_

 _"In about an hour, but I need to prepare."_

 _"You'll have plenty of time, come."_

 _Before she could get in another word of protest he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her thoroughly. His hand slid up her thigh underneath the thin fabric of her skirt, slowly caressing his way to her sweet core._

 _Aoi was the first to part from the kiss as she moaned lightly. His lips moved to her jaw and down to her neck. He timed it perfectly when his fingers slipped past her panties to rub a knuckle in between her lips while biting down on that sensitive spot she loved so much. Her moan came out in a broken gasp and she parted her legs wider wanting so much more._

 _He trailed his lips back up to hers grinning at her reaction. Without warning he lifted her onto the piano and stood between her legs, making sure she got a glimpse of the hunger in his eyes before he kneeled._

 _"No!" she managed to say in her daze just before he could lift her skirt. "None of that today. I-I can't wait."_

 _A devilish smirk made its way to his lips as he stood back up. Quickly freeing himself from the confines of his pants he placed himself at her center. Using his thumb to pull aside the soaked fabric he let himself enter her slowly. "I'll be quick, I promise."_

Kakashi placed the book down on his lap. His mind couldn't focus on the words as the latest chapter had memories of him and Kazumi resurfacing. The similarities between the book and one of the fantasies he was fortunate to live out were just too tempting for him not to take advantage.

The Jonin laid his head back against the headboard. His mind going back in time to recall one of many fond moments. Instead of the piano as in the book, they had been on the bench with her straddling his lap and her back to the piano. He remembered clearly the feeling when she lowered herself onto him slowly. The way she encompassed him so tightly had his mind spinning with pleasure. He couldn't forget the feeling of her breasts gliding up and down his bare skin as she bounced on him with vim.

Kakashi tossed the book aside and reached a hand underneath the blanket. His eyes drifted closed as he started pumping his fist, trying to reenact the speed and force she had been going. He tried placing himself in that scene once more to see her, smell her, and hear her as she drove them to ecstasy. He gripped harder in time with his memory when her walls closed in, practically suffocating, leading him over the edge.

Kakashi laid there panting heavily, his hand cupping the tip to keep from making a mess. Once he caught his breath the Jonin took a glance at his clock. "She's probably still up."

He left his apartment through the window, leaving his book behind.

* * *

"Kakashi! How have you and your lady friend been?"

"Lady friend? You mean, Kazumi?"

"Ah, yes yes. It seems you two are getting awfully snuggly these days, eh?"

Kakashi squinted a suspicious eye at the legendary sannin standing next to him. "We're fine. Why do you ask, Jiraiya-san?"

"Oh, no reason. Say, don't you two have a date today?"

"Noo…. Kazumi is busy closing up shop tonight."

"I see I see. Well, duty calls. Tell sweet Kazumi-chan I said hi!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Kakashi waved goodbye to the sannin as he shunshinned off the tree branch.

The suspicion never left him even as he made his way to Kazumi's home before she would go to work for the day.

The jonin made it just as the young musician locked the bolt to her front door.

"A little early to be heading to the shop don't you think?"

"Kakashi! I'm just going to the bathhouse before I start my lessons."

"The bathhouse this early in the day?" The jonin took his place by her side and the two began walking in the direction of the bath house.

"Yeah, I find that it relaxes me before the start of a busy day. It has been a ritual of sorts for the past couple of months now."

Kakashi rubbed a finger to his chin. "Ah, that's right. You have a new student today. Nervous?"

"Of course. Meeting a new student is always nerve-wracking."

"You'd think it would be the other way around."

"It goes both ways, believe me."

"Well then, allow me to escort you to the bath house."

"Too late for me to decline. We're already halfway there."

Kakashi let out a chortle and led them the rest of the way.

Standing near the vacant entrance of the bathhouse, Kakashi stared down at the top of her head as she looked up to gaze into his eyes.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked. Kazumi noticed the drop in his tone and it made her smirk. Playfully, she poked a delicate finger to his chest.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Kakashi placed gentle hands on her hips to pull her closer as Kazumi tiptoed to whisper in his ear, but before she could get a word out a rustling stopped her. The couple snapped their heads in the direction of the noise which led to a couple of bushes across the sidewalk.

"Ah ha! Found it!" It was Jiraiya who yelled as he abruptly rose from the bushes. "Oh, hi there Kakashi and Kazumi-chan!"

Kazumi stood silently in complete shock and slight embarrassment. It was the ninja snugged against her that spoke up.

"Jiraiya-san, what a surprise. How long have you been there?"

"Just, um, just passing by."

Kakashi turned a dead eye to the notepad and pencil in the Sannin's hand. "I see."

Sensing the tension between the two ninjas, Kazumi quietly excused herself from Kakashi's arms and patted his chest. "I'll see you tonight."

Kakashi gave her a small smile as he watched her disappear behind the curtains of the bathhouse. Turning towards the Sannin once again he found Jiraiya writing in his notepad in earnest and walked up to him.

"Hey, it was great seeing you again, Kakashi, but I gotta get back to work."

"While I do commend your dedication, Jiraiya-san, I'm afraid I can't let you continue your research here. Not now anyway… No matter how much I enjoy reading your work." Kakashi spoke the last sentence under his breath.

"And why is that? A lot of my best ideas come from this place!" Jiraiya exclaimed. The sannin jumped on the roof of the neighboring building to get a better look at the baths. While they were mostly vacant this early in the day he could still hear the sweet sounds of a few women relaxing in the hot water. The Sannin didn't flinch as Kakashi landed on the roof next to him.

"And while I usually wouldn't care where or when you do your research I think- "

"Kakashi, you know as well as I how important this is work is to us. I wouldn't be able to write the stories I do without taking a few privileges."

Kakashi rested a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder to push him away from peeking into the baths. "Yes, and while I understand I just don't think now is the time- "

The two ninjas struggled on the roof with Kakashi trying to hold Jiraiya back from peering over the edge, the sannin's large body squirming to get away from his grasp.

"Kakashi, what do you think- "

"Not today you don't- "

"Stop it- augh- hey that's my- "

"Get another one."

"How the heck did you get so strong- "

"Training. Lots of it."

"Just a small peek!"

"Jiraiya-san- "

"Kazumi-chan, come join us!"

The two stopped in their wrestling. Kakashi looked behind him to catch a quick glance at the top of Kazumi's head. She had her hair up in a bun with the towel wrapped around her head, which meant…

"Huh, Kazumi-chan?" Jiraiya sneaked around to peer over Kakashi's shoulder but before he could get a good look the Jonin's fist came flying to his face.

Kakashi's fist made impact with the Sannin's nose, snapping his head to face the other direction. Jiraiya let out a sound of surprise, louder than he expected, grabbing the attention of the women below them.

"What? What was that?" One of the women exclaimed with a hint of worry.

"Is someone there?" another shouted.

Kazumi stepped out from the bath to peek up past the wooden gate at the roofs above and next to them.

"Alright, time to go." Kakashi grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and shunshinned them out of there before his lover could catch them.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya forced himself out of the Jonin's hold. "That was a prime opportunity there! Everything is going to be set back because of this."

"You have to understand, Jiraiya-san. Kazumi is using the bath right now. I would appreciate it if you did your research when she's not there."

"No, no. It's you that doesn't understand. Every artist has a muse that keeps them going. That inspires hope and motivation! Kazumi-chan is-, "Jiraiya didn't end his sentence when he began to feel a menacing energy emit from the Copy Ninja. "Oh, shit."

Kakashi grabbed the collar of the sannin before his eyes could begin to blink. A silent rage began to seethe through his body coming out in hushed whispers promising death. "What was that, Jiraiya?"

Noticing that his junior had dropped the honorific, Jiraiya was really starting to believe he was in hot water. "N-n-nothing, Kakashi. Nothing! I-I was just saying how K-Kazumi-cha-ACK!" The jonin gave him a rough shake. "Kazumi-san, Kazumi-san! I was just saying the ladies in the bath are my muse just as Kazumi-san is yours."

Kakashi's grip tightened around the fabric of the sannin's collar not once believing in his sorry excuse, but then it hit him. "How long have you been visiting the bathhouse at this time of the day?"

"Wha-," Kakashi shook him again.

"Answer the question."

"J-just a couple months! I fell into a writer's block and decided to revisit some places to get more ideas."

Kakashi paled at the realization. "And before that, where were you getting your 'ideas' from?"

"Huh? Oh, just some places here and there."

"Tell me, Jiraiya." Kakashi pulled the man close. "Who have you been following around these days as your muse? And don't even think of lying. We both know you're no good for it."

Kakashi watched Jiraiya's pupils dilate. His lips quivered with the name Kakashi had hoped with all his being would not be the one he suspected.

"H-Ha-Ha-Hazhumishanha." The incomprehensible blubber flew from the sannin's mouth.

"Who?!" Kakashi asked, this time louder and more insistent.

"Ka-Ka-Kazumi-chan!"

The cord on Kakashi's restraint broke and still holding onto Jiraiya's collar he slammed him into the ground. "GYAAAHHHH!" The sannin shouted. The impact was so hard his body dug a crater in the ground.

"I thought something seemed unusually familiar in your last book," Kakashi grunted, pulling Jiraiya back only to slam him into the ground again. "You've been spying on us for material."

"Yes- I mean no, NO! It didn't start that way!"

"Then please explain how you came to stalk my wo- Kazumi." Kakashi kept his hold on him and bent down to one knee, that knee pressed firmly into Jiraiya's sternum.

"I was picking up some pastries from Kazumi and knew she would be between lessons so I-ack!" Kakashi had put some weight on his knee making the sannin grit his teeth uncomfortably.

"You know her schedule." The Jonin stated, his voice taking a dark turn.

"She's a creature of habit. Any ninja that met her more than once could figure it out! Uff!" Kakashi pulled on Jiraiya's collar so that his head cleared the ground but shoved him back into the dirt.

"Go on."

"I-I knocked but no one answered, but I heard talking so I let myself in. A-a-and," Jiraiya paused. His face scrunched up in thought debating if he should reveal the entire truth. "Just, please, just don't scar up the face, okay?"

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi roared.

Jiraiya squeezed his eyes shut and raised his hands in defense for any impact that might come his way while quickly finishing his explanation. "Ialmostwalkedinonyoudoingthatonthepianobenchandcouldn'thelpbutjotitdownformaterial." There was a pause and noticing that a blow never came, Jiraiya risked peeking an eye. Kakashi, still as stone, stared right through him.

"You didn't- the whole time- did you?"

"N-no. I left the moment I _cough_ saw _cough_ you…"

Kakashi gave out a heavy sigh before releasing the sannin to stand up. Jiraiya followed and dusted the dirt from his clothing. "I deserved every bit of that."

Kakashi snapped a glaring eye in his direction. "You deserve more, believe me."

Sweat trickled down the weathered face of the sannin. "Yes, yes. Much more." He rubbed the tender spot on his head. "I am sorry, Kakashi, for being intrusive and it won't happen ever again."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave another sigh. Pointing a finger at Jiraiya, the Jonin spoke. "You are never to look upon her for as long as you live, and if I even sniff you in the same neighborhood as her I'll be sure to give my ninken something to do. Are we clear?"

Jiraiya threw up a hand in salute. "Crystal!"

Kakashi's posture returned to the casual slump as he waved a hand in dismissal. "Nice chat, Jiraiya-san. Let's do it again some time, ne?"

A shiver ran down the sannin's spine at witnessing the complete 180 in character from the Copy Ninja before him. "S-sure, Kakashi."

With a crinkle of his eye, Kakashi left in a whirlwind of leaves leaving behind a slightly disturbed and guilty ninja.

* * *

"Kakashi! Have you been waiting this whole time?"

"I went for a walk with Jiraiya-san." Kakashi took the bag of toiletries from Kazumi, his other hand resting on the small of her back.

"I see. He is well?"

"Oh, very. We had the most riveting conversation."

"About what?" The musician asked with a tilt of her head.

"Just ninja stuff."

Kazumi knew then that it wasn't a topic to discuss and allowed her curiosity to pass.

"Well, there's still some time left before the new student arrives and now that I'm all squeaky clean maybe you could join me for a quick snack." Kazumi suggestively nudged a shoulder into his side.

Kakashi raised his brows in amusement. "You're… perky today." He saw her cheeks tint as the smirk on her face grew more mischievous.

"I snuck a peek at your new book and found some very interesting things." Kazumi spun around to face him, halting Kakashi from moving any further. She laid two fingers on his chest and slowly walked them up to his collar and in a hushed tone, "Things I wouldn't mind trying."

Without a second thought, Kakashi scooped Kazumi into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "The faster we get there the more we can do."

The two lovers left in smoke and leaves, the musician's giggling just a whisper in the wind.

* * *

 _Before you say anything, I know Jiraiya is much stronger and could hold his own against Kakashi. My interpretation of him here isn't to show how weak he is but that Jiraiya knows he did wrong so he let himself take Kakashi's beating. I also don't have much experience writing about Jiraiya so I apologize if he's OOC._

 _Thanks, again, to CerealKiller11 for the amazing support and beta-reading-ish my stuff xD Check her stuff out! It's amazeballs._


	5. Chapter 5

"Normal speech"

 _"Sign language"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Kazumi sensei, why do you have so many flowers in here?"

The musician's finger dropped from the piano key and looked around the room at the array of bouquets that stood in buckets of shallow water. Ino asked Kazumi to house them while the flower shop made room for a large shipment.

"My friend Ino asked me to take care of them while she makes some room for more in her shop. Does the smell bother you?" Kazumi immediately asked, knowing that although the smells had no effect on her, the same couldn't be said for a certain ninja.

"No, I was just asking. "

The young woman caught on and smiled playfully. "Nice try, Hana-chan, but you're not getting out of this one. Did you practice as I told you to?"

The young girl's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She stuck out her bottom lip in hopes of appealing to her teacher's soft side. "I did but I still can't get it. My fingers are all sore from the practicing." She flashed ten of her little fingers.

Kazumi tsk'd grabbed her hand to inspect it. "That won't work with me, young lady. You haven't been doing your hand exercises like I told you." She rubbed her thumb in the center of her palm and felt the little girl's hand relax a little.

"No, sensei." She looked down in shame while Kazumi gently exchanged hands.

Rubbing the fingers on the little girl's hand Kazumi took both and placed them on the keys. "Why don't we work on something a little less straining on the fingers?"

Hana's face lit up at the suggestion. "Like what, sensei?"

"We can play a game with scales! How does that sound?"

The young girl nodded her head with enthusiasm and the two continued the lesson. After a while, Hana's hands left the piano and laid them politely in her lap. Seeing this, Kazumi stopped to look at the girl expectantly. When the little girl saw that she had caught her sensei's full attention she spoke.

"Sensei, how come I haven't seen ninja-san in a while?"

"Ninja-san?" Kazumi gave her a bemused look. She chuckled at the nickname her student had given her fiancé. "Ah, ninja-san. You see, Ninja-san has a pretty sensitive nose and with all the flowers here the smells are a bit overwhelming for him."

Kazumi looked at her student with curiosity when Hana's face suddenly fell with her signature pouty lip. A dejected "oh" escaped her. Kazumi was about to question her, but Hana had returned to her cheery self, flashing a smile while placing her fingers on the piano once more.

"He'll be here next week though, right?"

Kazumi lifted her brows. Her thoughts coming together when she realized the sudden questions and mood from her little student. "Perhaps." The musician watched as her student's eyes lit with excitement, chuckling before returning to the lesson.

* * *

"It seems that I may have some competition."

Kakashi looked at Kazumi, his head tiled in silent question. "I think Hana-chan may have a little crush on you, Ninja-san."

A bit surprised, Kakashi pointed a finger to his chest and spoke without thinking, "Me?"

Kazumi laughed, the papers rustling in her movement. "She's got good taste, that one."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, watching Kazumi giggle in mirth. _"It seems that my title of most eligible bachelor continues."_

Kazumi snorted and playfully shoved her shoulder into his arm. "I'll see you at home, Ninja-san."

The next week Ino had come to retrieve all the flowers from Kazumi's shop and left behind a bouquet of Gladiolus, white hydrangeas, and curly willows. Kakashi stood casually against the counter waiting for Kazumi to finish up when a little girl walked up to him. The Jonin looked down to see her smiling up at him with big, round eyes.

Kakashi looked around to see if maybe her guardian may be nearby but there was no one else in the shop save for Kazumi who was somewhere in the back. He scratched his cheek and laughed awkwardly.

The little girl lit up like a Christmas tree when Ninja-san laughed. Her cheeks tinted red as she took one step closer to him.

Kakashi pressed himself further against the counter when she moved closer to him, the edge digging uncomfortably into his back. "You must be Hana-chan."

Hana's smile grew wider into a toothy one, her response filled with much enthusiasm. "Yes!" She clapped her hands together in front of her, pleased that Ninja-san knew her name.

Kakashi's eye grew wide when the little girl started to lean close to him. He slid to the side when she tried to lean in for a hug. The little girl tumbled forward when she held on to nothing but air, but that did not deter her, and the ninja started to panic when she turned to him with that same wide smile. Hana was about to attempt another hug when her sensei interrupted them.

"Hana-chan?" Kazumi looked with wide eyes at the two. Kakashi leaned almost backward over the counter, Hana standing in front of him with open arms. The musician snorted back a giggle. "Has your mother not come to pick you up yet, little one?"

The little girl dropped her hands and spun around to face her sensei. "No, Kazumi-sensei."

Kazumi walked over to the front door and peeked out the window. The sun was low in the sky and would begin to set soon. "That's strange. Well, why don't we go into the back for some snacks and tea while we wait?"

"Yes, please!" Hana-chan jumped with excitement and followed her sensei towards the back room.

Kakashi sighed in relief when the two disappeared. Rubbing the back of his neck he followed them.

Kazumi sat down on the bench with a pot of tea and scooted to the side to allow room for Hana with Kakashi sitting down across from her. Instead of sitting next to her sensei Hana flew into the spot right next to Ninja-san. The jonin stiffened at the proximity and Kazumi snorted. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of that today.

The musician placed cookies on each of their plates and began sipping on her tea while watching closely at the two in front of her.

Kakashi grabbed his cup and immediately Hana's attention flew to his face. The faces of his three former students came to mind when he knew what the little girl was up to. He looked down to see her smiling up at him. He sighed into his cup.

"You should drink that before it gets cold," he said.

"Oh, I don't mind!"

Kakashi's brow twitched. He set his cup down and with little effort, he conjured a breeze to blow her napkin off the table. "Ah, you should probably get that."

Hana looked to see what Ninja-san was talking about. "Oh," she gasped and bent down to retrieve her napkin.

Kakashi took the opportunity to pull down his mask and down the contents of his cup. The scorching liquid burned his tongue and he made a slight noise of pain before gulping it down. Glad that his fiancé wouldn't hear the painful yelp he quickly downed his tea.

Kazumi tried to hide her smile by taking a sip but almost choked on her tea when she watched her fiancé painfully try to finish his.

Hana came up from underneath the table just as Ninja-san put his cup back on the table. She peeked over to see that it was empty and pouted in disappointment. Hana turned to her plate of cookies and her face lit up once more with another idea. She slid her plate closer to him. "Would you like some cookies?"

"Ahh…" Kakashi was sliding the plate back to her but stopped when he saw her quivering lip and quickly took the plate back. "Sure," he said and took a cookie.

Kazumi was desperately trying to hold her laughter. Her insides were dying from containing it and her face turned red. Kakashi slid a non-amused eye at her.

"Go on," his fiancé urged him.

Kakashi let out a tight smile that showed in his sole eye. "Ah, but first, Hana-chan, would you so kindly pour me another cup of tea."

The little girl gasped and jumped at the opportunity. "Of course!" She got up on his knees and reach for the kettle. It took most of her concentration to make sure she didn't spill any liquids while pouring her dear Ninja-san's tea.

Again, Kakashi took advantage of the distraction and quickly ate his cookie while Hana wasn't looking. Kazumi snorted from behind her cup, again.

"There you go- oh." Hana slouched in disappointment when she saw that Ninja-san had already finished his cookie. She sat down on her knees but smiled when Kakashi took the cup and thanked her.

Kazumi was enjoying this a little too much. She placed her cup on the table and looked at the clock on the wall. It had been about an hour since lessons ended and Hana's mother had yet to pick her up. Concern drew her face when Kazumi interrupted the little show before her. "Perhaps we should drop you off Hana-chan."

"Aww, " Hana cried and took her hands off Kakashi's sleeve. "Now?"

"Yes, it's getting late and I'd like to get you home before dark."

Kazumi watched her little student pout and Kakashi slip his mask down to finish his tea. The musician giggled, "Let's clean up."

Everyone walked back to the front of the store with Hana-chan all bundled up for the walk home.

"I think it would be best if I stayed behind in case her mother shows up. Do you mind taking Hana-chan home?"

 _"What?"_

"Yaay!" Hana jumped up and down with glee.

"Pleeease," Kazumi grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "She'll be safer with you and I can walk Shiori-san back when she arrives. I wouldn't want little Hana-chan to walk in the dark." She let go of his hand to sign something in private, _"I'll make it up to you tonight."_

Kakashi's brow lifted in amusement. _"That won't work every time you know."_

Kazumi's eyes narrowed at his challenge. A mischievous smile grew on her lips then. "Hana-chan, don't forget your folder."

"Oh yeah! One sec!" The little girl hurried to the practice rooms to get her music folder.

Kazumi waited for Hana to disappear into the hallway before grabbing the Jonin by his collar and yanking him towards her. Her hand left his collar and grabbed his hand to place it firmly on one of her breasts. Her other hand pulling down his mask before she captured his lips aggressively.

Kakashi was too shocked to respond but fire struck his groin when she squeezed his hand covering her breast making her moan into his mouth. Kakashi swallowed it and was about to reciprocate her aggressive tongue dancing wildly in his mouth when she suddenly moved away.

Hana skipped back to the front. "I'm back!"

Kakashi was waiting by the front door. Hana could see that the small amount of exposed skin on his face had turned red. She walked up to him hugging her folder close. "Ninja-san, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes." He sputtered. "Time to go home now." Kakashi held the door open for the little girl to walk through. The two walked into the cold leaving behind the smirking shop owner.

The young girl skipped happily next to her escort. "I know the way home so just follow me!" She flashed him a wide grin.

Kakashi scratched his cheek in an uncomfortable gesture. "Lead the way."

Thankfully, the walk to Hana-chan's home was mostly quiet. Kakashi was beginning to think the little girl wasn't so bad after all. Sure, she snuck a few glances or two that were completely obvious but for the most part, he enjoyed the mutual silence. Kakashi began to look at his surroundings and noticed that they had walked quite a ways from the shop.

"Hana-chan, your home is pretty far from the shop. Do you and your mother walk to your lessons every week?"

"Uh huh! Mama says Kazumi sensei is the best and wants me to learn as much as I can from her."

Kakashi felt a small swell of pride in his chest, his smile hidden beneath his mask.

"I agree. Kazumi is very good at what she does."

There was a bit of silence as Hana was debating about something. Kakashi saw her look of contemplation and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Ninja-san," she asked. "Why do you call sensei Kazumi and not Kazumi-san?" Her skipping slowed down to short fast-paced strides, still trying to keep up with the long-legged ninja.

Kakashi shortened his stride both to accommodate and a little shocked at the question. "Well, you see…" he started but paused think about how much he should tell her, hopefully without hurting the young girl's feelings. "Your sensei and I are… together."

"Together?" She looked up at him with huge eyes full of innocent curiosity.

"U-uhh…" _Cute_ , he thought but was taken aback by it and shook it off. "Kazumi and I are a couple."

"Like my mama and papa?" Hana asked this time with what looked like stars in her big blue eyes.

"Hmm, almost but not quite."

Hana's nose scrunched up in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Kakashi sighed and took a quick look around. "Hana-chan, are we still going the right way?"

The little girl broke from her musing to glance at her surroundings. "Yeah! That's Yumi-baa san's shop! We're almost home."

Kakashi looked up the street to where she was pointing to and saw a little hut with smoke coming from the back. "What kind of shop is it?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"It's a yakitori shop! They make really good food. Sometimes mama and I will stop by to get some for papa after lessons."

"I see."

Although Kakashi was successful at diverting the topic of him and Kazumi he was filled with speculation about the part of town Hana lived in. The buildings they passed were worn down, some with broken glass on the windows and others boarded up with planks of wood. Small carts scattered the side of the street with people selling homemade crafts or snacks.

The area had a feeling of abandon to it, but it was quite the opposite with people walking up and down the road. Workers calling from the door of their establishments yelling out discounts to attract customers and old ladies bargaining for vegetables. The place was far from the splendor of the part of town he frequented and though Kakashi was not at all ignorant to these parts it still moved him a little to walk through them. Now he knew why Kazumi didn't want Hana walking at night.

The two came up to a dirt road that led to a small house. It looked to be about the same size as Kazumi's old home which was just roomy enough for two adults. There was a garden out front with what appears to be now dead flowers.

"Papa isn't home until later, so we can wait on the porch until mama gets here."

Hana took a seat at the edge of the engawa, swinging her legs while patting the surface next to her.

Kakashi hesitated and was about to refuse, but she patted the spot next to her again but this time a little harder.

"C'mon Ninja-san!"

The jonin sighed and took a seat a little farther from where she indicated. The little girl pouted at the distance between the two but didn't move to get closer.

"So, about you and Kazumi sensei."

Kakashi sighed again knowing where this conversation was going.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Kazumi-san!"

A woman bowed at almost a ninety-degree angle. Kazumi laughed and quickly helped the woman to stand straight, a little embarrassed by the gesture.

"Please, Shiori-san, do not worry about it. It was no trouble at all."

"Work ran a little late. We had a last minute shipment come in that wasn't supposed to till tomorrow. I am so sorry."

Kazumi patted the woman gently on the shoulder and nodded her head. She was able to make out most of what Shiori was saying but with her speaking so fast some of it flew by her.

"It's ok," Kazumi stressed. "I asked Kakashi to walk her home. We should get going before the sun sets."

Shiori looked up at the musician and gasped. "He actually did that?"

Kazumi nodded her head as the two walked out the door.

"I wonder how that went."

The musician locked up the shop and turned to hook arms with Shiori. "I guess we'll find out."

The two women giggled arm in arm.

* * *

"So, you and sensei are like my mama and papa, but you're not married, and you don't have a baby, right?"

"Right."

Kakashi took a second to blink hard before rubbing his left temple.

"So, you're dating."

"That's what I've been trying to say."

"But you didn't actually say it."

"Did I have to? I thought you would understand."

"Oh, I understood you completely fine."

"Wh-," Kakashi sat up in attention and squinted an eye at the little girl. "Then why did you- ".

"I'm 7, not 4. I've been told I catch on to things fast."

"So then why…"

Hana leaned back on her hands and began kicking her feet in the air. "I just wanted to see if you would actually say it."

Exhausted, Kakashi leaned over with his elbows resting against his legs.

"Why don't you say it? Why is it so hard for you to?"

The jonin turned a lazy eye to Hana. The young girl stopped her kicking and sat up straight while turning her body to fully face the Jonin. "Kazumi sensei is the most amazing person I've ever met besides mama, of course. I don't see why you wouldn't want to tell the whole world that you're together."

Kakashi's eyebrow lifted in peaked interest. "And if I were to, how, pray tell, do you propose I do that."

"I don't know." Hana looked down, trying to come up with an answer. "Oh! Sometimes I see people write their initials on things with a heart around it. Like K+K and then a pretty heart. That way everybody that walks by it will know."

"A pretty heart, huh."

"Yeah, I bet Kazumi sensei would love that."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she talks about you a lot."

Kakashi perked up, interest showing in his tone of voice. "Oh? Like what?"

Hana caught on to it and smiled. "Oh, this and that."

"I know you're doing this on purpose. Just spill it."

"What's in it for me?"

"You know, you're not as angelic as Kazumi seems to think you are."

"Did you forget that Satoshi sensei is my actual instructor and Kazumi sensei is only filling in for him?"

"Ah, I didn't know that." Kakashi began to understand a little of where her boldness was starting to come from. Satoshi was pretty forward when it came to what was on his mind. "So, your crus-," he stopped before he could get ahead of himself.

"My what?" Hana asked.

"Nothing."

An awkward silence followed. The two looked out, to Kakashi's surprise, into the beautiful view of the sunset.

"Are you gonna do it?" Hana asked.

"Do what?" The jonin asked lazily.

"Write your names somewhere with hearts around them."

"Uhh, no."

"Why nooooot?"

"Because."

"Because whyyyyy?" Hana whined.

"Why are you hung up about this?" Kakashi finally asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because even though she talks about you all the time she never talks about the things you do for her. I always hear her talk about what she plans to make for dinner, or surprising you at work, or getting you new pants because you keep ripping your old ones." Kakashi flinched at the last one.

Hana had a stern look in her eye then. She crossed her arms in a way that would have been intimidating if not for her age. "I'm not stupid. I lied to Koji-san about the shipment date which caused mama to get off work late. And Kazumi sensei is too nice to let me walk home at night especially living in this part of town. I knew you would come by the shop to pick up sensei when Yamanaka-san came to pick up her flowers."

Kakashi sat completely still, shocked. "So, all this..."

"Like I said, I'm 7, not 4."

Kakashi sent a suspicious glare towards the little girl but found that it did not affect her in the least. "Who are you?"

Hana chose not to answer and turned away with a triumphant smirk.

Kakashi watched her face do a complete 180 when a wide smile replaced the mischievous one.

"Look, it's mama and sensei!"

Hana got up on her feet and jumped up and down, arms waving in the air to grab the attention of the two women.

Shiori and Kazumi walked up to the house and the former embraced her daughter while Kakashi stood to walk over to his fiancé.

"Thank you so much for walking my little Hana home," Shiori spoke.

"Don't mention it. We had uh," Kakashi looked down to Hana who stood slightly behind her mother. The little girl gave him two oblivious blinks. "An interesting time."

Shiori saw the interaction and looked down at her daughter for confirmation but Hana sent her a sweet smile. "That's… good! Oh, Kazumi is there anything I owe for the lessons? I know you teach the advanced classes but with having to sub in for Satoshi I can't help but think I should compensate for your time."

Kazumi looked a bit surprised. "Don't even think about it. It was a pleasure teaching Hana-chan again. The both of us had fun, didn't we Hana-chan?"

"Oh, yes!" the little girl shouted in delight.

"Just make sure to bring her back next week for lessons. Satoshi should be back by then."

"Of course." Shiori took Kazumi's hand and shook it earnestly. "Thank you, again."

The women let go and Kazumi turned to Kakashi. "Ready to go?"

The jonin's eye crinkled in a smile and the two turned back to the path that would lead them home.

Kakashi had not taken two steps before he felt a tug on his shirt. The Jonin looked down to see Hana look up at him.

"Remember, hearts." The little girl whispered. She let go and ran back to her mother who waited at the door.

"What was that all about?" Kazumi asked.

"Nothing." She sent him a suspicious look. Kakashi didn't respond as he bent slightly to pick up his fiancé and hold her close to his chest. " You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it especially when you have a promise to uphold," he whispered across her lips.


End file.
